


Get All You Deserve

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, F/M, Future Fic, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an old tumblr friend: Chloe seduces Danny for her own personal gain. Then in 2015, the Tories outright win the election. Danny is packing up and moving out, and has the chance for one more night with Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get All You Deserve

It starts with an early morning text message. David Laws resigned. Three words that would alter Danny’s world. Nick pushed for Danny’s promotion. Chief Secretary to the Treasury was a long climb from being a simple press officer for the Cairngorms National Park and then Scottish Secretary. His humble beginnings gave him pause for concern. Was he under qualified? He could do the job, though. It wasn't like Osborne had an economics degree. Would it make him happy? Did that matter? It would be satisfying, and he could do a good job. 

Danny knows he only pinged on Chloe’s radar after he was promoted. The petite, chilly woman was one of the Tory whips and rather cute. Occasionally they would flirt, but Danny wouldn’t let it go any further. He had his family waiting for him in Aviemore and Chloe mentioned her boyfriend. Still, Justine felt the need to take Danny aside and caution him. Unfortunate rumours had spread about Chloe’s ambition and how she manipulated Cameron’s affections into helping her obtain her whip position. Danny knows he holds huge sway in Government, being second in command at the Treasury, in addition to sitting alongside Nick, Cameron, and George as a member of the Quad. It just seems silly to Danny that she would try to use him to advance if the rumours were correct and she had David wrapped around her finger.

++

The trouble with Fox and Werrity started shortly after the conference season. The Westminster bubble was ready to burst with hints, allegations, and all the things left unsaid about the suspicious nature of their relationship. Chloe began to hang around Danny’s office more frequently. She is plying him with flattery for insight on what is going to happen to Liam Fox. 

“Justine deserves a promotion.” Chloe coos, hesitating before taking a step forward. 

“And you think you deserve one too? You’re 29. You have time, lass.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to suggest the idea to Osborne. He’ll listen to you.” And Danny’s breathing quickens as she flattens her palm on his chest and lets it slide down, pausing above his navel before moving lower. Danny knows she’s using him, but his cock is starting to pay attention to her hand pressed gently against his groin. She grips his erection through his trousers and it causes Danny to gasp, his entire body swaying forward. He looks down at her face. A steely determination is set in Chloe’s eyes as her fingers begin to make quick work of his belt buckle and fly. 

Danny grabs her wrists tightly and holds Chloe still. He starts to shake his head, but Danny can’t bring himself to refuse what Chloe is offering. He wants her, has desired her for months. He can’t let go of this opportunity, even though he knows he should. If it were George or Cameron they would not turn her away. They would not be able to resist such delicious and willing temptation. And maybe it was her who took the first step for a kiss, not that it matters. Danny was aware of the moment he decided to let his defenses down. 

“It is going to take more than a quick fumble, to get me to talk to George about your promotion scheme.” He breaths into her ear, biting into the lobe. She nods and arches against his body. He takes that as his cue, pushing her down on the small sofa. He grabs her with possessive hands, at least pretending that Chloe was his and no one else’s. They were still almost fully clothed, her skirt hiked up, his trousers pushed down as he thrusts her small body against the cushions. 

A week later, Danny has Chloe bent over her new desk. Her nails scrabble for purchase against the wooden surface as he took her from behind, each thrust reaching a spot in her that made Chloe moan. When he finishes, he holds onto Chloe for just a few minutes longer. She got what she wanted, and Danny got what he wanted. He isn’t sure why it feels so hollow. 

“You’re welcome.” Danny whispers. The bittersweet and regret mixing as the person that Danny was slips further away. “I hope you enjoy your new role here.”

++

2015

There was no way 2015 was ever going to go well for the Liberal Democrats. As the returns came in, all predictions showed the Tories squeaking in with a slight majority. Danny accepted it with as much good grace as he could muster. With the boundary changes, he had to go up against Charlie Kennedy for his seat. George tempted him with a safe English Tory seat. As much as Danny enjoyed working for George, even agreeing with some of the Chancellor’s political ideas, Danny could not betray the values buried close to his heart. Not to mention the backlash that would happen. 

Danny thought about pursuing a seat with the European Parliament or maybe finding something in London. What it really came down to though was Danny beginning to view his defeat as a blessing in disguise. There were too many months spent in London away from the girls and his wife. The distance became so great, eventually leading Rebecca to ask for a divorce. The spilt was amicable and now with all this free time Danny could make up for missed moments with his daughters. 

He takes his time boxing up his flat in London. He ignores text messages from former colleagues. He’s breaking away and finally getting back to the place where he was before. The disappointment from the election results faded away. He was in the middle of getting more packages ready to ship to Aviemore when Chloe stops in, unexpected. Oh he likes her well enough. Things between them probably could have been different, if their relationship hadn’t been tainted with power games and his unrequited longing. 

“How did you get in?” 

“One of your neighbours. I tried the buzzer but you didn’t answer.” 

“What do you want?” He doesn’t want to let her in, but she is able to manoeuvre by him. The last thing he needs is her sympathy. “You’ve got no more business with me.”

She looks disappointed by the cool welcome and Danny pretends he doesn’t see that play across her face. And she still looks young, the time spent in the Treasury, dealing with rough times, not aging her as rapidly as him or George. 

“I’m not allowed to swing by on a social call?” 

“Things with you are rarely social.” 

“Don’t. Please don’t be like this.” She looks at him, her dark eyes filled with something Danny’s sure that wasn’t there before. He jumps from her touch. Her hand’s warmth scalds his skin. And her request isn’t fair, because he’s only being the way she’s made him.

He scowls and tosses her a folded box and tape. “Then make yourself useful.” 

He expects her to leave but Chloe takes her jacket off and hangs it off of the doorknob. She’s dressed down in jeans and a stripey jumper. Danny busies himself with wrapping vases and other knick-knacks in newspaper. The only sound is the crinkling of paper and the sound of tape ripping. 

She offers to help him carry boxes to the post. She offers to take him out for dinner after completing the errand. Danny knows he should end this farce sooner rather than later but decides against it. She’s letting him use her, and he just goes with it. Her final offer of a nightcap at her flat is not declined. Once in her flat, she pours two generous glasses of scotch. Oban. It reminds Danny of home. The Oban distillery is just a ferry ride away from Colonsay. 

Chloe doesn’t finish her glass before she approaches him. She takes the glass out of his hand. She kisses and bites at his lip so hard that Danny thinks she may have drawn blood. He knew that it would come down to this. She thinks he wants her pity fuck. Fine, he thinks shoving her down the hallway to her bedroom. He’ll take it. 

She pulls his t-shirt off, standing on tiptoe to get it above his broad shoulders. The way she looks at his body is… touching, adoring, heart shattering. Like Chloe just realizes that she’ll never touch him or have his weight crushing against her breasts again. He drops his gaze. He shouldn’t be projecting the way he feels onto her. Keep cold, keep clinical. 

She takes her time removing the striped jumper and wiggles out of her jeans. Her arms circle around his waist, pulling Danny towards her. Her caress is familiar and Danny’s body responds. He feels betrayed by it. How can he let himself feel this way, how can Danny want her when she doesn’t want him?

He ignores his heart telling him he should walk away and they fall into her bed. Her hands and lips know what to do. She knows how to find the buttons to push and every caress that will elicit a response. 

But it isn’t all about him and he pushes her hands away and kisses down her flat stomach. She cries out when his tongue drives against her clit and he could get whiplash from the way her hips jerk with abandon. Danny lets Chloe pull him up; she’s asking for him fuck her. He enters her and her legs wrap around him. Heels dig into his back, encouraging him to continue with steady, even thrusts. Her hands cup Danny’s face and trace lines over his skin, like she is trying to connect his freckles with an invisible line. 

Danny feels her come first. She squeezes her legs around his middle, shuddering with release. Danny throws his weight behind each jamming thrust. At last, on a river of jerking, pumping, heaving climax… It is over.

+++

Chloe enjoys this. They lay for a time frozen in place. Danny is holding her against him. Her face is buried in his chest. He smells like her perfume, like him, like the sex they just had. She is going to miss him, miss this, whatever this was. Maybe, just maybe if she said something, he’ll stay. He shifts, glancing over her to the clock on the nightstand. It reads just a little after midnight. With that he gets up, dresses and walks away towards the bedroom’s doorway. He pauses and Chloe finds a way to make her voice work. 

“You don’t have to leave. I would really like it if you would stay.” 

“Don’t. ” 

“What?” 

“You’ve given me enough pity for one day.” 

“It isn’t pity.” She’s been keeping it inside, this festering secret and finally her control broke. “I really don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to move back to Scotland. I want us to start over. I think I’ve been in love with you for a while and….” A lump formed in her throat as she watched Danny from the bed. He doesn’t look back. His body is tense from the effort of restraining himself from not to going to her.

He mumbles “I’m sorry.” And he leaves.

Lying on the bed, she feels the wet residue of their coupling soaked into the sheets. It is a bitter farewell she thinks when her flat’s door slams shut. It is only then that Chloe allows a pathetic cry to rip through her throat. The tears freely flowing from her eyes.


End file.
